Adu Du
Adu Du is the main antagonist of the series. Story He lives in Planet Ata Ta Tiga, born into the lowest class of aliens in the planet. He was often bullied by Ejo Jo. One day, Adu Du heard an explosion and then a crashing sound. He went to the source of the sound and found a robot that was badly damaged. The robot proclaimed himself as Probe (Combat Robot Probe) who was crying for help, Adu Du really pityed the damaged robot. He took Probe to his Lab, rebuilt him and soon became his sidekick. Note: This info can be seen in Probe and Adu Du Comic (Combat Robot Probe) which also appeared in Season 2, Episode 10. Since his planet is getting progressive, it all started to suffer pollution like Earth which leads to living things (including Cocoa plants) to die and extinct. Adu Du (for some reason) was banished from the planet thanks to Ejo Jo. He searched the entire universe with Probe and Computer until he got to planet Earth which he finds out that people on Earth use Cocoa. In Episode 2, Probe told Adu Du that people on Earth are cooking green things which made him scared, "Why are they cruel to a green colored creature like me?". Then he tried to activate the sphere power ball, but the sphere power ball followed BoBoiBoy instead which made him revolt against BoBoiBoy and steal Tok Aba's Cocoa. In order to revolt against BoBoiBoy, he often uses Super Probe which has powerful weapons but Super Probe's outfit always gets destroyed makes Adu Du upset. He finds out that there is a weapon dealer in Outer Space named Bago Go, who gave him Mukalakus to defeat BoBoiBoy which is stronger than any of Adu Du's Gang, but it didn't last as BoBoiBoy Earthquake, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone destroyed it. Physical Appearance Adu Du is a 20 year old alien. He has a square head, green skin color and often wears yellow long-sleeved shirt and pants. Trivia * The reason why he came to Earth was because he was banished from Planet Ata Ta Tiga by Ejo Jo, his loyal bully (Season 2, Episode 10). .]] * He hates BoBoiBoy because he is like a fly that always annoy him. * Aside from Cocoa, he also likes Nasi Lemak as his breakfast (Season 2, Episode 5). * Unlike Probe, he doens't pronounce the word "Spatula" right, instead, he calls it Spa-too-la. * There are some things that he had mistakened: ** A white goat as Mr. White Goat (Season 1, Episode 11) ** A game of football as a species (Season 2, Episode 4) * His ears are actually his antennas. (Season 3, Episode 4) But whenever Probe whispers to him, Probe always does it through the side of his head, just like how humans whisper to each other. Yet Boboiboy needed to go up and whisper to his antennas for Adu Du to listen. * He acts mean to Probe and Computer when his plans and ideas do not work as intended. * When BoBoiBoy was under production in 2009, he was originally suppose to be a friendly alien and a superhero along with Yaya and BoBoiBoy, it unknown why he became the main antagonist of the series. ** However in Season 3, he seems to be a friendly alien like the original plan. But, he become evil again in Season 3, Episode 12. * The original plan of Animonsta Studios was that Adu Du liked coffee but was changed to Cocoa, because coffee isn't good for kids as revealed in Facebook. * In the video of band Kotak Jagalah Bumi, Probe said that Adu Du is the #1 fan of band Kotak. Gallery See Also id:Adu Du ms:Adu Du tl:Adu Du Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters